olympianrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Apollo
"Green grass breaks through snow, Artemis pleads for my help, I am so cool." –Apollo, reciting a haiku in The Titan's Curse Apollo is the Greek god of the sun, light, healing, music, poetry, archery, and prophecy. He is the twin brother of the goddess Artemis. He is depicted as the god who drives the sun around in his chariot, a job he received when the original sun god, Helios, faded due to him being downsized by the Romans. He and his sister, are known as the Twin Archers. History When Leto was pregnant, Hera was furious with Zeus' unfaithfulness and forbade his concubine from giving birth on either the islands or mainlands. Fortunately, the floating isle of Delos gave sanctuary to Leto who gave birth to the god and goddess Artemis and Apollo. Hera then sent the serpent, Python, to hound Leto. A four day-old Apollo petitioned Hephaestus for a golden bow and a set of arrows which he used to kill Python. After his defeat of Python, Apollo was placed in charge of the Oracle of Delphi. When Niobe insulted his mother, saying her children were better, Apollo shot all of Niobe's sons and killed them. During the Trojan War, Apollo shot arrows of plague into the Greek encampment as retribution for Agamemnon's insult to his priest. He demanded her return and the Greeks complied, indirectly. He also taunted Achilles so that he would chase him, giving the Trojans time to escape back to Troy. When Diomedes injured Aeneas during a battle, Apollo rescued him after Aphrodite was wounded by Diomedes as well, trying to save her son. He transported the Trojan to Pergamos where his wound was tended by his mother and sister. Apollo was one of the gods who helped the Trojans during the war, and he constantly drove on Hector and almost destroyed the Greeks. Apollo also aided Paris in slaying Achilles by guiding the arrow of his bow into Achilles' heel. When Hermes was born, he stole Apollo's sacred cattle. Outraged, Apollo demanded something to be done to him as punishment. Instead, to make up for it, Hermes made a lyre, a musical instrument, and gave it to Apollo as a peace offering. After that, Hermes and Apollo became friends, and Hermes became an Olympian. Soon after, Hermes crafted the reed pipes. Apollo begged for them, so Hermes made a deal with him: he would give him the reed pipes in exchange for the caduceus. Apollo agreed, and then became the god of music. Personality Apollo has been obsessed with haikus ever since he visited Japan and also appears to obsess over other kinds of poems, depending on where he visits. Although he considers himself a great poet, he is actually really terrible at it. In The Titan's Curse, Zoë Nightshade briefly mentions that after Apollo visited Ireland, he obsessed over limericks for a time. He loves his 'little' sister Artemis, even though they often clash, as he is the more laid back, less serious twin; he is always hitting on her Hunters as well. He is also shown to have good relations with his demigod relatives, such as Percy, illegally helping him during his quest, and offering to teach him archery. Apollo is described as arrogant, self-centered, and cocky. Apollo is also a major flirt, as he often flirts with Artemis' hunters, even though she has forbidden it. Despite his flirting however, the Hunters refuse to be charmed by Apollo, due to their oath. However, there is also a darker side to Apollo, and he is shown to be capable of cruelty, shown when he placed a terrible curse on his son Halcyon Green, just because the latter tried to go against fate. Appearance Apollo normally appears as a handsome teenage boy (When Thalia first met Apollo, she said "Whoa. Apollo is hot." And Percy replied, "He's the sun god." She replied, "That's not what I meant."), around seventeen or eighteen, sandy hair, a bright cocky smile, and outdoorsy good looks. When Percy meets him for the first time, he was wearing a white, sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, and loafers. Percy describes Apollo as looking like Luke, without the jagged scar on the cheek and with a smile that is blinding enough without the sun car as Percy says. However, he can appear as anyone, as he is a god. While helping Percy on his quest, he shows himself as a homeless man named "Fred" (he's incognito). He is often seen driving the sun chariot. Abilities Apollo is known to be Zeus's most powerful son, since Zeus trusted Apollo with more significant powers than any other of his children. Therefore, Apollo is an extremely powerful god, surpassed only by the Big Three, Demeter and Hera. *'Archery': As the god of archery, he excels in archery as well as other target-shooting-based activities, such as basketball. *'Musical Ability': As the god of music, Apollo is an expert musician, and can play any musical instrument. *'Photokinesis': As the god of light, Apollo has absolute control over it. *'Pyrokinesis': As the god of the sun, Apollo has absolute control over the flames of his Sun Chariot. *'Vitakinesis': As the god of healing and medicine, Apollo can manipulate and modify a person's anatomy. **He can instantly heal almost any wounds. *'Prophecy': As the god of prophecy, Apollo is able to see events in the future. However, he is unable to tell anyone future events as then the information would become meaningless. This is a dangerous ability, and his only child known to have inherited it is Halcyon Green. *'Divine Wisdom': Apollo is the god of intellect and is intelligent, although only Athena and Zeus may surpass him. *'Disease Manipulation': If angered, Apollo can cause several diseases, mainly plague. During the Trojan War, when Agamemnon offended him, Apollo infected the latter's army with plague. *Apollo is also the god of truth and was known to never tell a lie. Children Greek: *Gary Hound *Arabella Matthews *Vanessa Gonzales *Savannah del Rosario *Quinn MacCailin *Elise Chevalier *Roxanne Manson Roman: *Clancy Ward Category:Gods and Goddesses Category:Olympians Category:Olympians (Major)